


Tell Me

by hellynz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, ThirteenWeek, first kisses & discussions of them & doing it right the second time, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellynz/pseuds/hellynz
Summary: On kissing & time.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmAgusSpas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmAgusSpas/gifts).

> I'm cheating! This was originally written for TheRainbowFox, because she's amazing and kind and wonderful to have around. But I decided to rewrite just a tiny bit to make it fit into today's ThirteenWeek prompt. See the notes at the end for more details.
> 
> Day Four: Time

They’d kissed once.

It had been brief. Just a brushing of the lips, just a moment spent too close together, hazel eyes wide and wild against brown eyes open and adoring, breath on each others cheeks. Then the Doctor had leapt backwards, apologizing for old habits that just slipped out, the ways she’d acted in other bodies still making themselves known sometimes.

“Rory hated it too, you know,” she’d said, “always said it was such an invasion of personal space. Didn’t always stop me back then, I got too excited sometimes. Still do. Though, you know, I wonder if he didn’t have a bit of a thing for me-”

Yaz had shaken her head, frantic, because it wasn’t an issue, not at all. It was the opposite of an issue, if the Doctor got a bit too worked up, a bit too in-the-moment, and her solution was to grab Yaz by the biceps and press their lips together, gentle and soft and dry. She had laughed it off, dizzy, as if she hadn't breathed properly in ages.

Laying awake that night, and for many after, Yaz had touched her lips and thought about the Doctor’s on hers. Thought about how she hadn’t gotten a taste of them, but there was probably something minty there, or maybe like vanilla. Thought about what it might be like to press their whole bodies together, bring her hands up and into the Doctor’s soft hair, to run her tongue along the Doctor’s lips until she gained entrance. But they had not returned to each other and they had not talked about it. At least not for a few days.

“You know, if we kissed again I’d do it right this time,” Yaz said, the words tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them. Her fingers twisted in the hem of her black dress, snug around her knees as she crossed her legs.

The Doctor froze, fingers resting delicate like ice, jaw clenching. Yaz watched the tendons in her neck shift as she swallowed, long and slow.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Yaz shrugged, her shoulders suddenly stiff and nervous. "I just mean... You know, the other day. I would do it better if I could do it again."

The Doctor took in a shaky breath. "Tell me?"

The sound of her heart pounding must have filled the room. The Doctor’s word laid heavy in the air, perfume and blankets and the arm she’d slung over Yaz’s shoulder earlier as they laughed together at a joke, so close together.

"I think I'd start a bit slower," Yaz said, almost whispering, relishing the way the Doctor's head turned towards her, chasing her voice, seeking the too-quiet words. "I'd touch you first. Your cheek, your chin. I'd like to run my fingers along your jaw." It was her turn to swallow, her own tongue weighted down thick in her mouth.

"Think I'd like that," the Doctor said.

“I’d follow with my mouth.” Yaz inhaled at the way the Doctor twitched, shivering. “Press my lips against you, map you out. You know, you have the most beautiful bone structure.”

“Do I?” the Doctor asked, her voice low, speaking slowly. “I didn’t realize.”

"You do," she whispered back, watching the soft glow of the TARDIS throw the Doctor's face into contrast, reflecting back as she shifted.

"And then, I'd..." She trailed off, fear suddenly catching in her throat, choking her.

The Doctor glanced around after a moment, gaze skittering, and then steeling. “No, don’t be nervous.” She turned and walked, and Yaz rose to meet her, almost at the same eye level. Yaz couldn’t help but glance down at her lips, stick out her tongue to wet her own, tasting the lipstick she was still wearing.

They'd sat next to each other all night, the Doctor leaning on an elbow to mutter in Yaz's ear, the warmth of her words sending shivers down her spine. Once, she'd even reached out and adjusted the collar of the Doctor's suit, spreading and straightening for much longer than it needed.

A touched hand, a lingering glance. Daring to tuck a fallen yellow lock of hair back behind the Doctor's ear. A smile so close she could barely focus on it.

“You know, if anything, I should be the nervous one,” the Doctor said, her mouth splitting into a little grin before it fell back into yearning uncertainty. “There’s a bit of an age difference. Gotta make sure I’m not talking you into something you don’t want to do.”

“I want to do this,” Yaz said immediately, too quickly, the words already passing her lips before the Doctor even finished talking. “I’m the one talking you into it, aren’t I?”

Ryan and Graham had been dropped off right after the dinner, having some issue that they didn’t want to discuss to sort out the next day. Usually that meant it was something to do with Grace, and Yaz knew never to ask. But she hadn’t wanted to go home yet, had been warmed from within with the dancing and the food and the way the Doctor had smiled at her when she stepped out of the TARDIS to meet them. Flushed with the way she’d taken her hand and squeezed it for just a moment at the end of the night, leaning in so the boys couldn’t hear.

“You look amazing, by the way.” Yaz had smiled, warmth in her cheeks, head almost swimming with it, and had moved to thank her, return the compliment. But the Doctor kept their faces close, and when Yaz turned her head their noses were practically touching. The Doctor’s hair had gone a little poofy and smelled of something medicinal and something else, something sparky, underneath, like time itself wove through her skin. “Irresistible.”

Her cheeks were growing warm at the memory, or maybe because the Doctor was so close again, looking at her with dark eyes. “I don’t usually do this with humans. Too short, not enough now, so much later to have to deal with.” The Doctor sighed and rocked back on her heels, Yaz leaning to follow her without even realizing.

“I’m always scared I won’t have enough time.”

Yaz tilted her head. “But aren’t you actively making the time you might have shorter by doing that?”

The Doctor snorted. “That’s the thing. I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately. I can be a bit self sabotaging, and I...”

She sighed and bit her lip. “I think I’d rather have a now and a later than not have a now at all.” The Doctor’s eyes flickered down from Yaz’s to her lips and then back up again. “Know what I mean?”

Yaz nodded, and her head was doing that thing again. Spinning, dizzy, so pleased she didn’t know what to do with herself, everything in her vision that wasn’t the Doctor swimming out of focus. “I think I do.”

The center of her universe smiled. “So. Tell me how you’d kiss me.”

“Well, it’s just that...” Yaz trailed off again, but at the first hint of uncertainty in the Doctor’s eyes she barreled onward. “I haven’t kissed many people. A couple, but not... not anyone like you. So I’d take it slow.”

She tilted her head and watched the Doctor follow her movements again, the thrill of her attention coiling in Yaz’s stomach. “Once I mapped out your face, I’d start right here,” she said, lifting a bold finger and pointing, letting it hover over the center of the Doctor’s lips. When she breathed, the movement almost made them touch. Just a whisper of warmth.

Working up her courage, she moved her trembling hand and rested it against the Doctor’s cheek, letting her thumb run along her jaw, near her lips. The Doctor tilted her head into it, just a touch, her eyelids falling, and then she reached up suddenly, almost desperately, taking Yaz’s hand in hers and turning to press a kiss to the palm of her hand, never breaking eye contact.

“Do you know what I’d really like,” she said, her voice still too deep, turning Yaz’s hand over gently to kiss the knuckles as well. “I want to- oh, let’s get on with it. Let me show you.”

With that, the Doctor buried her face in Yaz’s neck, and they both inhaled sharply, Yaz’s hands coming up to grasp the back of the Doctor’s jacket as she shivered, soft, warm lips pressing to her pulse.

The Doctor sighed, and as she spoke her lips brushed against Yaz’s neck, throwing chills up and down her arms. “You always smell amazing, even just from walking past. It’s distracting.” She pressed another kiss just underneath Yaz’s jaw, and then shifted down towards the softer skin at the base of her neck, this time pressing an open mouth there and sucking, just a little.

“That’s not fair,” Yaz gasped, and felt the Doctor’s face shift into a smirk before she pulled back, their faces barely apart, so close it almost hurt to look at each other. “I started slow, you can’t go straight for the neck.”

“I just did,” the Doctor said, still smiling, but her eyes flickered between Yaz’s. “Is that okay?”

“It’s brilliant,” Yaz said, the words stumbling on each other. She felt like she might hyperventilate. “I just- I told you all these lovely things I wanted to do. I want my turn too.”

Her hands crept from their grip in the coat up towards her shoulders. The Doctor shifted under her hands, going a little tense as she pressed on her shoulders but loosening, her eyes fluttering again as Yaz hooked a finger under her chin and guided their lips together.

She didn't taste of mint or vanilla. Maybe a hint of Yaz's own plasticky lipstick, but mostly, the Doctor tasted of nothing at all; clean and warm and that same spark underneath. She tilted her head and the Doctor followed, their noses nudging as they found a new position, Yaz's hands moving across her cheeks and into her hair.

Eventually, Yaz had to give in to her screaming lungs and she moved her head so it was leaning on the Doctor’s shoulders, her arms around her neck. As they paused, she realized they were entirely pressed together as if mid dance, the Doctor's arms looped around Yaz's waist and their hips pressed together.

Fingers began to run up and down Yaz’s back and she shivered into it. The Doctor paused and then broke their embrace, swinging off the suit jacket she was still wearing and draping it over Yaz’s shoulders.

When she stepped back far enough to pull the jacket around her, Yaz stared at the Doctor and snorted, reaching up to cup her cheek again as she scrunched up her nose.

“What?”

Yaz chuckled again and wiped at the Doctor’s bottom lip. “You’ve got my lipstick all over your face.” She pressed her thumb against the most obvious red streak, letting herself pull the skin too far and run her thumb over too much of the Doctor’s skin, her other hand rising to tuck blonde hair behind her ear, to run through it and settle at the nape of her neck. A sort of possessive greed thudded through her chest - I can do this now, it’s allowed, this is my face to touch- and she smeared away the worst of it, but the Doctor’s lips were still red and flushed. Enticing.

The Doctor was looking at her, eyes still dark. She tilted her head to one side. “Do you want to-”

The door to the TARDIS suddenly swung open, and the Doctor jerked back, eyes going wide. The giant pillar in the console blocked their view, but Yaz could hear Graham and Ryan chatting as they entered, saying something about “good riddance” and “at least it was quick”.

Eyes still blown, pupils too big, and gaze flickering over towards the entrance, the Doctor looked down at Yaz one last time and, very suddenly, grabbed her by the biceps and pressed their lips together. It was chaste again, compared to what they’d done. And quick, over far too soon.

But when they separated, the Doctor gave her a half smirk that made her knees go weak. “We’ll finish this another time, yeah?”

And then she was whirling, stepping around the console and spouting some nonsense to the boys, completely oblivious of her mussed hair, the red still staining her lips.

Yaz put a hand over her heart and willed it to calm down, to stop trying to beat its way out of her chest. Then, pulling the Doctor’s coat closer around her shoulders, she stepped out as well, completely unable to hide the smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanzine information including submission guidelines:  
https://.tumblr.com/
> 
> Info on #ThirteenWeek:  
https://thirteenfanzine.tumblr.com/post/186980249534/thirteenfanzine-guys-in-excitement-over-the
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ hellynz, twitter @ hellynz1
> 
> My tumblr also has my post from day 3 yesterday, 'secret talent', that was a bit too drabbly for me to post. Check it out if you want, and as always let me know what you think because I live off of comments!


End file.
